


Shake It Off

by HeithChief



Series: Bokuroo Week 2018 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bokuto and Kuroo being the dorks that they are, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Living Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Silly, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeithChief/pseuds/HeithChief
Summary: Bokuto has been struggling to find a job after college and is down about being rejected again. Kuroo hates seeing Bokuto sad so he finds a way to cheer him up. It of course includes singing at the top of his lungs and making song references out of everything Bokuto says to him. It never fails to make Bokuto smile and at first he tries so hard to resist. But Kuroo knows he can't, they've been together for so long and know each other too well for that. (Very silly domestic fluff)





	Shake It Off

**Author's Note:**

> Bokuroo week day 4: You can't always get what you want  
> My mind when directly to the song and I couldn't stop seeing Kuroo trying to cheer Bokuto up with song lyrics. Basically Kuroo is me, I'm known in my friend group for making way too many song references. I love singing and music more than anything.

Kuroo sat on couch watching TV and having a snack, but he wasn’t really paying what was on the screen. He was listening the conversation Bokuto was having on the phone in their bedroom. He was clearly eavesdropping, but pretending he wasn’t. He didn’t have to look at Bokuto to know he was pacing and picking at his nails just behind the closed door. He did that when he nervous and this phone call was long awaited. Bokuto was trying to get a teaching job as P.E. teacher at any school he could, but it was rough out there for teachers right now. He was currently working as a barista and wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. They were mostly relying on Kuroo’s income to cover the cost of the apartment and bills. Kuroo didn’t mind, he was pretty well of with the money he was making doing physical therapy, but it bothered Bokuto that he wasn’t doing what he really loved.

The door to their bedroom door opened and Kuroo immediately turned off the TV and looked at his boyfriend. He knew the news wasn’t good the minute he saw the sad look in Bokuto’s eyes. He was the type that always wore his heart on his sleeve and just couldn’t hide his emotions at all. He clearly didn’t want to talk about it and slumped over to the arm chair. Bokuto pulled his knees up to his chest and resting his forehead on them, trying to make himself as small as he probably felt.

“I really liked that school, Tetsu.”

“I know, but you probably one of a thousand applicants. They can’t hire you all. You’ll get a job, I know it. You’re so good.”

“I know, but I really wanted this one.”

Kuroo bit his lips trying to think of a way to try and cheer Bokuto up and then it came to him. “Well that’s the thing about life,” He paused dramatically before breaking out into song, “You can’t always get what you want, but if you try sometimes, well, you just might find you get what you need!”

Bokuto looked up at him, with a few tears streaming down his face, but he didn’t say anything. He just gave Kuroo a look that screamed, ‘really?’.

“This is the story of a boy, who cried a river and drown the whole the world! and while he looked so sad in photographs, I absolutely love him, when he smiles.” Kuroo sang, refusing to give up and he drew out the note on the last word. He knew Bokuto loved his singing voice and the fact that Kuroo make a musical reference out of anything. That never failed to make him smile.

Bokuto bit his lip clearly trying not to smile. “You’re the worst. Stop it.”

Kuroo smirked dangerously, knowing he was getting somewhere. “I can’t. ‘Don’t stop me nowwwwww…because I’m having a good time, having a good time!” Kuroo stood up from his seat, dancing in front of Bokuto with ridiculous jazz hands.

“You’re a loser. Get out of my face.” Bokuto grumbled, glaring at Kuroo and trying his hardest to stay upset.

“Get out! Get out, get out of my head and fall into my arms instead. I don’t know, I don’t know what it is, but I need that one thing. You’ve got that one thing!”

“One Direction? Really?” Bokuto deadpanned and Kuroo held his stomach, chuckling a bit at Bokuto’s horrified reaction. “Seriously, you need to stop. I hate you right now.”

“You do, do you?” Kuroo smirked and let out a little evil laugh. Bokuto was suddenly nervous on where Kuroo was going to take this. “That’s okay. Do you know why?” Kuroo took a big dramatic breath, “Because the players gonna play, play, play and the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate. Baby, I’m just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake. I shake it off, I shake it off. I’m dancing on my own! I make the moves up as I gooooo. I have a voice inside my head that says it’s gonna be all riiiiight.”

“NO!” Bokuto groaned and stood up from seat and ran straight to their bedroom. Kuroo knew Bokuto’s one weakness was Taylor Swift. He not so secretly loved her, and her music was his guilty pleasure.

Kuroo didn’t miss a beat and followed after Bokuto, switching songs to got with his words. “My name is no, my sign is no, my number is no—”

“Stop. Leave me alone.” Bokuto slammed the door in Kuroo’s face, but Kuroo could tell that Bokuto wasn’t actually angry. He was in the mood to wallow in his sadness, but Kuroo couldn’t let him do that. It broke his heart to see Bokuto so sad and down.

“I can’t.” If Taylor Swift wouldn’t work, Kuroo had one last trump card left. Their go to duet song for their frequent trips to the karaoke bar, that Bokuto couldn’t resist. “Listen baby, ain’t no mountain high, ain’t valley low, ain’t river wide enough babyyy!” He waited for a moment but was only met with silence. “You can’t leave me hanging on _our_ song.”

There was another frustrated groan from inside their room and then door opened. “If you need me call me no matter where you are. No matter how far…” Bokuto was still fake-glaring at Kuroo as he reluctantly sang the next part.

“Don’t worry baby…”

“Just call my name I'll be there in a hurry. You don't have to worry.”

Kuroo took a deep breath and Bokuto _finally_ smiled, throwing his head back as they both belted out the chorus. “Cuz Baby there ain’t no mountain high enough, ain’t no valley low enough, ain’t no river wide enough…to keep me from getting to you baby.”

Kuroo hugged Bokuto and they both laughed at the silliness of their actions. Bokuto’s laugh was also accompanied with a small sniff, but at least he was no longer crying. It had worked, they were getting somewhere. “I love you.” Kuroo murmured, resting his chin on Bokuto’s shoulder. “I know this was hard, but you will get another job. I know you will.

Bokuto sighed and clutched the back of Kuroo’s shirt. He pressed their bodies as close together and held Kuroo as tightly as they could both stand. “I love you too and your way of cheering me up is stupid, but it worked. I do feel better.”

“Ah hah!” Kuroo gloated a little, “but you didn’t even fall for the Swifty.”

“I wanted to, but I also didn’t want to. Then you had to pull out ‘Ain’t No Mountain High Enough’ and you know I can’t _not_ sing that with you.”

“My ultimate trump card! Also, if you’re not in the mood for Swifty, there’s definitely something wrong.” Kuroo commented, seriously and kissed Bokuto’s cheek.

Bokuto sighed again and nuzzled his cheek against Kuroo’s cheek like a cat, which made them both smile a little. “I know, I have to shake it off.”

“Yes!” Kuroo cheered and giggled at Bokuto’s spoken lyrics. That was close enough. Bokuto really was feeling better. They would get through this and eventually move on.

Bokuto pulled away a little so he could look at Kuroo’s face. “Thank you. I’m really lucky to have you.”

“Babe, why are you getting all sappy on me now?”

“Because you make me that way. And…” Bokuto paused for dramatic effect before he started signing. “You are, my fire. The one desire, believe me when I say…I want it that way!”

Kuroo threw his head back spreading his arms out dramatically, “Tell whyyyyy! Ain’t nothing but a heartache, ain’t nothing but mistake. Tell me why, I never want to hear you say…I want it that wayyyy.”

Bokuto grinned and him and leaned forward, to press little kisses into Kuroo’s neck. If Taylor Swift was Bokuto’s guilty pleasure, boy bands were Kuroo’s, especially Backstreet Boys and NSYNC.

Kuroo giggled as he felt Bokuto’s lips on his neck as he sang. It felt kind of weird, but also good at the same time. “You know I can’t resist that song.”

“We just know each other so well.” Bokuto murumerd, trailing his kisses up Kuroo’s neck to the corner of his mouth. Kuroo leaned into the kiss, turning his head so he would capture Bokuto’s lips in a proper kiss. It was perfect and Bokuto was glad that Kuroo never stopped trying to cheer him up like that. It worked every time, even when he really didn’t want it to. No one would ever understand him like Kuroo did.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used:   
> "You Can't Always Get What You Want" - The Rolling Stones  
> "Absolutely (Story of Girl)" - Nine Days   
> "Don't Stop Me Now" - Queen  
> "One Thing" - One Direction   
> "Shake It Off" - Taylor Swift   
> "NO" - Meghan Trainor   
> "Ain't No Mountain High Enough" - Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrell   
> "I Want It That Way" - Backstreet Boys   
> (Yes, all of these songs are in my library. Now you all can see how varied and random my music tastes are.)


End file.
